


All Roads

by AslansCompass



Category: RWBY
Genre: 7x02 au, Gen, rwby s7, spoilers for the end of 7x01, written prior to seeing 7x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: The crew has finally reached Atlas. But after being taken into custody by ACE Corps,  they realize their problems are far from over.(a real review for a fake episode)





	All Roads

_Season seven opened with the team finally arriving in Atlas. But it seems that Grimm won't be their only foes. The Atlasian military doesn't take kindly to our heroes' escapades; getting through to Ironwood might be harder than expected._

This episode really made me think about timelines. Although Beacon fell at the end of season three, it's been a year or less in-universe. Following the near-disaster at Haven, it's no surprise that other kingdoms are having trouble. It's hard to work backstory into a compelling episode, but this episode managed well by cutting between two plot lines and three sets of characters. It was good to see Weiss with Winter again; plus, it provided a different perspective than Qrow and Ironwood's conversation.

Winter's explanation of the charges was enlightening too. Some unscrupulous people claim to be Huntsmen, accepting high prices for protection but never showing up. That's why Ironwood instituted licenses and regulations for Huntsmen.

> "I had no idea," Weiss says. "We just wanted to help." 
> 
> "You were doing the right thing," Winter admits. "That doesn't mean it's not complicated." 

I loved that exchange! Team RWBY has been rather dismissive of adults recently, so it's good to see reminders that matters aren't always so straightforward. 

The cuts to Maria, Penny, and her dad during Ironwood's conversation with Qrow reinforced my suspicions about Atlas's military technology. Yes, Penny is a 'real girl,' but there's a real risk that she's only proof of concept, that they'll advance to armies of Aura-enhanced robots with no concern about what they've made. And when Ironwood confirmed that regular robots are less effective against Grimm, that pointed further towards the Relic of Creation. 

I mean, his intentions are good--protect people without risking Huntsmen--but the problem with robots is that they have to have rules. And unlike people, they won't know when to break them. Obviously Arthur is working an angle for Salem here, but I'm not sure what. Does Salem want the robots for herself, or does she merely want to cripple a potential threat to the Grimm? In any case, the chance to get the Relic must be a high priority.

Finally, I would be remiss if I didn't mention the humor of teams RWBY and JNPR filling out paperwork. Every cut, the paper stacks just got higher and higher. I guess that's one way to cut down on the need for a secretary--make the prisoners fill out forms themselves. It's certainly an interesting deterrent, if nothing else. 


End file.
